El secreto de la lluvia
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: La vida de ella se limitaba a Fairy Tail y al amor que había desarrollado por Gray, pero había olvidado quien era, de donde venia y porque la lluvia la persiguió hasta aquel día. Ahora descubrirá que la magia no siempre trae la felicidad.
1. Prologo

**Hola hola simples mortales mundanos.**

 **Si se preguntaran que esta historia no habia desaparecido ya... pero con los recientes acontecimientos del manga y mi corazón palpitando crei que debia encontrar una historia asi y luego BAAN resulta que tenia este epilogo escrito de hace casi un año jajaja quien lo diria xD la remasterizacion de esta historia**

 **Bueno disfruten de mi alocado delirio y espero capten de que se trata porque tal vez me hice tantito bolas ewe**

 **Como siempre los personajes pertencen a Hiro Mashima Troll-sama la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación.**

* * *

Nunca creí realmente en los deseos que se piden al soplar las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños, sobre todo si estás sola en medio de la noche con la lluvia custodiándote, no te queda de otra más que seguir la corriente y confiar que algún día ese deseo se haga realidad…

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo Juvia?-

-Que si llego a caer a un abismo haya alguien que me rescate…-

.

.

.

 **PROLOGO.**

-Había una vez en un hermoso reino, una dulce princesa, que vivía con su padre el rey, con su madre la reina y con su hermano mayor quien protegía y consentía a la pequeña princesa…-

-¿Así como nosotros hermano?- replico la pequeña niña de ojos azules, mientras se aferraba a las sabanas que la cubrían hasta el cuello.

-Exactamente como nosotros, ellos tenían un castillo en lo alto de una colina que se perdía en el mar y mucha gente que los respetaba. Ellos dominaban el mar, y el poder del agua.

La pequeña princesa nació llena de lujos y comodidades, amor y la promesa de un gran futuro, aquello llego hasta los oídos de la Hechicera del tiempo. Una mujer vanidosa y soberbia que poseía un poder mágico tan grande como el mismo sol-

-¿Y ella le hará daño a la princesa?-

El niño sonrió y repaso su dedo suavemente sobre la mejilla de la pequeña princesa, pero no le contesto.

-La Hechicera vio el futuro y al inmenso mar extendiéndose sobre el reino, supo que ello sería a causa de la princesa que se volvería una guerrera hábil y fuerte así que guiaría sus tropas hacia el reino de Fiore, y que con su gran belleza y valentía uniría los reinos para levantarse contra el imperio del Sur y daría así 1000 años de paz, pero sacrificaría su propia vida para ello.-

-Eso es muy triste hermano…-

-La hechicera no quería esperar tanto para ver a la princesa muerta, así que preparo su más grande hechizo, uno que desvanecería el poder dormido de la princesa para impedir que creciera y toda su profecía se cumpliera. Además de que la hechicera codiciaba el poder oculto dentro de la princesa

Ella espero pacientemente durante 7 días y 7 noches hasta que su poder se concentró en una gema muy rara de color azul brillante. Entro en el castillo a media noche y llego al cuarto de la princesa. Cuando la vio dormir algo en ella la detuvo pero no fue tan fuerte como para obligarla a retirarse.

La Hechicera puso la gema en el pecho de la princesa mientras invocaba su poder.

"Tiempo y Tierra juntos

Destruid el destino impropio de quien con guerra busca muerte.

Depositad en mí el poder del mar latente

Agua y vida.

Elementos conviértanse en torrente

Y destruid el horizonte del destino que juega entre dos mentes"

-¿crees ser capaz de controlar la fuerza del mar?- escucho la hechicera una voz que le produjo un horrible escalofrió y le obligo a detenerse.

-Si- contesto la hechicera sin pensarlo. En ese momento una sombra se extendió por lo alto de la habitación. –Eres el mago obscuro….- aseguro ella.

-Lo harás entonces pero no puedes matar a esta niña…- el mago obscuro levanto las manos y puso la gema en la frente de la hechicera que comenzó a convertirse en un tornado de agua. –La pequeña princesa tendrá un destino más interesante, esta destinada a buscar a quien será el elegido, la última pieza de mi rompecabezas.-

-¿A quién te refieres?-

-El mundo en cíclico, esta todo planeado, la persona que me asesinara, y la persona que lo matara a él. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la princesa lo encuentre, y su deber será protegerlo hasta que el día llegue. Y entonces tú despertaras, para borrar toda huella de mi hechizo en el mundo. Hasta entonces duerme…-

La hechicera se desintegro y solo quedo la gema. En ese instante un rayo cayó y la lluvia comenzó.

El poder de la gema se desbordaba y el cielo fue testigo de ello. Mientras la hechicera estuviera atrapada el cielo lloraría su ausencia.

Se dice que él mago incrusto la gema en el pecho de la princesa y la condeno a vivir bajo la lluvia, esperando el día en que conociera a la persona que la libraría de su maldición, a la persona que protegería y cuyo destino seria matar.

Se dice que ha llovido en el reino desde entonces, pero el agua es mala en exceso, el reino que era próspero y bello comenzó a zozobrar. Los plantíos y tierras perdieron sus cosechas, la gente poco podía salir de su casas y el ánimo bajo.

Los reyes preocupados por la situación rastrearon la magia que producía la lluvia y tres años les tomo descubrir que estaba dentro del cuerpo de su pequeña hija. –

-¿Y qué harán los reyes para alejar la lluvia?-

Pero la pregunta de la princesa no fue respondida, en ese momento las puertas de la habitación de abrieron un grupo de soldados entro, delante de ellos el consejero real entro quitando al príncipe de en medio.

-Princesa, ya es hora-

-Juvia entiende…- respondió la niña.

-No lo olvides Juvia…- resonó aquel niño mientras veía a su pequeña hermana ser arrastrada fuera de la habitación. – El hechizo termina cuando la princesa encuentre a esa persona, entonces es cuando la guerra dará inicio-

.

.

.

-Pero la historia continua- habla el mago obscuro en la habitación donde el príncipe aguarda. – La princesa cumplirá su propio destino y tendrá poder y tendrá paz.

Pero para ello tiene que hacer un sacrificio más grande.

Ella olvidara esta historia, y repudiara quien es porque en ninguno de sus destinos el amor está implicado, y cuando su peor temor se vea realizado solo entonces morirá.

.

.

.

Y 21 años pasaron desde entonces, la princesa olvido la historia que le contaron la noche que se vio obligada a abandonar su hogar pero su destino se acercaba y cada vez mas rápido.

-Mi señor River tiene visitas, el rey Diamont lo espera la sala principal…- aquel niño se había convertido entonces en el rey del reino de Gardenia.

-Iré en un segundo…- pero cada día recordaba la historia y el hechizo de quien fue testigo. Un día mientras observaba a su pequeña hermana dormir en una cuna y la visión de una hechicera y un mago que le robaron a su hermana su destino y le entregaron uno que no pidió.

-Su majestad….-

-Rey Diamont que honor volver a verlo…-

-Diría lo mismo pero me mucho me temo que no vengo en la mejor disposición.-

-Usted dirá en que puedo ayudarle…-

\- Tengo que decirle que estoy muy disgustado, antes de que yo naciera mis padres y sus padres hicieron un convenio muy ventajoso y nos comprometieron a su hermana Juvia y a mí en matrimonio, la boda según recuerdo seria cuando ella cumpliera los 18 años pero murió formando parte de un gremio de magos, muy lejos de aquí por lo que supe-

Dio una vuelta por toda la sala y se acomodó en el marco de la puerta bebiendo una taza de café.

-En mi último viaje a Fiore se estaba celebrando un evento muy interesante y vi esto-

Puso frente al rey una lacrima mágica con el ultimo día de los Juegos Mágicos en donde Juvia se veía peleando.

-Se suponía que ella estaba muerta, desde hace 7 años pero por lo que veo no fue así dicen los rumores que estuvo congelada y ahora está de regreso y como usted sabrá los intercambios comerciales desde Celeste hasta Gardenia cada vez son más complicados, el paso por las fronteras se hace cada vez más neurálgico y más difícil el transporte sin ayuda de magos.-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Entonces le ruego que cumpla con su palabra regrese a Juvia de inmediato, si la boda se efectúa entonces abriremos las fronteras, y crearemos un solo reino, uno que podría invadir al mundo si quisiera-

El rey no pronuncio palabra, en su mente mil escenarios posibles dieron lugar, la guerra que estaba por comenzar, y las palabras del mago obscuro.

-Como lo desee, Juvia cumplirá con la promesa…-

Pero sabía que de esa forma su destino se estaba aplazando y que la persona que debía encontrar, y que ya formaba parte de su destino, no la dejaría ir.

* * *

 **Espero la hayan captado mortales. Déjenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola hola mis amados mortales mundanos, reviví muahahaha, que va a pasar con esta historia... ni me pregunten que no tengo la mas minima idea xD.**

 **Y que que va a pasar con mis otras historias ammm pues un día de estos los actualizare xD**

 **Bien bien, pues esta historia puede contener Spoiler hasta la saga de Tártaros. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima-Troll-sama y la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación.**

* * *

Era de noche en Magnolia, el frio era llevado por el viento mientras soplaba con fuerza, las nubes grises cubrían el cielo y ahí en medio de la penumbra se podía ver la figura de una mujer que se fundía con agua mientras una fuerte lluvia comenzaba, a su lado el mago obscuro sonreía con burla y suficiencia, sus ojos rojos eran lo que más llamaba la atención a pesar de la carencia de luz.

Alzo una mano señalando a la mujer, en la otra un libro casi desecho y maltratado se aferraba a contener las hojas que parecían bañadas en cenizas.

-Supongo que jamás lo imaginaste… ¿cierto?- dijo a un hombre de cabello negro que veía toda la escena sin moverse si quiera, sostenía con desesperación la marca de Fairy Tail en su pecho, donde en ese preciso instante la sangre se escapaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

-¿¡Juvia!?-

Sintió sus pies temblar y cayó débilmente, sus rodillas y manos tocaron el piso pero su mirada incrédula no cambio su dirección ni un segundo.

Cuando por fin todo aquel remolino parecía haber terminado la mujer descendió lentamente posando sus pies en el piso mojado, sus ojos eran inexpresivos y fríos, en su rostro caían las gotas incesantes de la lluvia sin producirle ninguna reacción. Gray miro de nuevo al mago obscuro que rio con desgano.

-¿Enserio creíste alguna vez que alguien iba a amarte?- dio un paso adelante y luego otro. El mago en el suelo comenzó a temblar. –Mataste a END antes de lo necesario… Ya no te necesito-

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la mujer que mantenía su mirada fija sobre el hombre en el suelo, podía ser solo su imaginación pero no la había visto parpadear ni una sola vez.

-Encárgate de él- dijo demandante. Juvia alzo un brazo y lo convirtió en una lanza de agua, lentamente se acercó sin que él hiciera o dijera algo.

-SHIN, SHIN TO SHIN, SHIN TO- resonaba en los oídos de Gray, cual olvidada letanía que se sincronizaba con el palpitar en su pecho - SHIN, SHIN TO-

* * *

 ** _Y si por algo es triste la lluvia que no llueve_**

 ** _Sera porque es la lluvia condenada a ser nieve._**

 ** _José Ángel Buesa_**

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **La niña que lloraba bajo la lluvia.**

-¡NATSU CUIDADO!- grito Lucy en el momento en el que Natsu caía por lo menos 3 metros con un montón de libros.

Lucy y Happy miraron con diversión como Natsu aterrizaba de manera poco elegante en el recibidor de la biblioteca donde se encontraban.

-Natsu ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Happy desde su sitio sin intenciones de ayudarle.

-S…si- contesto tratando de reincorporarse, se acomodó el pelo y con resignación comenzó a levantar los libros esparcidos por el suelo.

-Dejen de jugar, estamos en medio de una misión- recordó Titania bajando una gran escalera con varios libros en las manos.

-SI…-

-Si-

Contestaron al momento de volver a su labor, se encontraban en una enorme biblioteca de al menos 7 pisos, desde el recibidor parecía que los estantes estaban suspendidos en el aire, tres elegantes escaleras de caoba se alzaban en espiral dando acceso a los libros más remotos del lugar.

Lucy suspiro mientras cerraba uno de los libros más grandes, el polvo se esparció como lo habían hecho los anteriores.

-¡Rayos! pensé que esta misión sería muy interesante, pero esto es demasiado aburrido- bajo la escalera que le daba acceso al estante y se sentó en el suelo. Y es que todas las inscripciones en los libros estaban en idiomas antiguos o muertos.

-Tienes razón llevamos horas buscando y no hay nada- apoyo Happy posándose cansado sobre su cabeza.

-Vamos si solo llevamos la tercera parte de la biblioteca- contesto Erza serena mientras revisaba los libros que había escogido en un escritorio a mitad del pasillo.

-Pero sería mucho más fácil si supiéramos que estamos buscando- Lucy apoyo sus manos en el piso dispuesta a levantarse de nuevo pero estaba realmente cansada, así que se quedó en su sitio

-Tienes razón…- apoyo por fin Erza cerrando el libro delante de ella. Cruzo la pierna y puso su mano en el mentón.

Las especificaciones en el cartelón de la misión decían que necesitaban magos para encontrar un artefacto perdido en esa biblioteca, la paga era ridículamente alta pero jamás se esperaron que el cliente no solo desconociera de qué artefacto se trataba, sino que también desconocía el propósito del mismo, o para lo que servía. Estaban buscando una aguja en un pajar.

-Vamos chicos no se desanimen…- dijo Wendy siendo llevada por Charle quienes habían estado buscando en otra sección de la biblioteca. -¿Podría ser algo como esto?-

Mostro entre sus manos una curiosa figura tallada en madera con la forma de una rosa.

Erza la tomo inspeccionándola, Natsu y Lucy se acercaron curiosos pero dieron un salto cuando Erza dejo caer la figura en el suelo.

-Parece que es un pisapapeles común y corriente- los presentes soltaron un respiro de decepción.

-Bueno pues no queda más que seguir buscando- dijo Charle tomando nuevamente a Wendy para reanudar su búsqueda.

-Espero que Gray-san y Juvia-san tengan mejor suerte- añadió Wendy con la mano en el mentón.

-No creo, ¿Qué puede haber de interesante haya arriba?- Natsu se rasco la cabeza y se dejó caer a los pies de la escalera donde Lucy comenzaba su búsqueda.

-Pues yo creo que será más interesante que esto- resonó Lucy molesta sacando un libro.

En la parte más alta de la biblioteca un arco de flores que se extiende desde el final de la escalera y que termina en el techo con toda clase de figuras pintadas, revela la entrada a un invernadero donde Juvia y Gray revisan minuciosamente buscando el dichoso artefacto.

-Mire Gray-sama…- voltea Juvia mostrando a Gray una de las flores que parece esconderse cada que ella acerca su mano.

-Vamos Juvia no es hora de perder el tiempo- dice sin voltear –Hay que acabar esta misión lo antes posible para regresar a Magnolia- también parece cansado revisando las fichas de cada una de las especies que ahí se encuentra, pero la maga de agua parece no darle importancia a su reciente desplante.

-Tiene razón Gray-sama. Pero Juvia se pregunta qué tipo de artefacto es el que están buscando-

-No tengo la más mínima idea pero lo más lógico es que reaccione de alguna manera- suelta las fichas dejándolas caer en el suelo, y tomas más de la estantería detrás de él preguntándose como tantas especies han sobrevivido aun en cautiverio.

Juvia prosigue con su registro pasando una por una y aprovecha para regar con su magia algunas especies que parecen casi secas.

-No hay forma…- resuena Gray sentándose estrepitosamente en la silla de madera junto a un gran escritorio.

-¿Hey chicos tuvieron suerte?- se escucha la voz de Erza. Gray voltea la mirada y ve al resto del equipo subir con pesadez.

-No…- dice Gray con simpleza- No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que buscamos, pero sea lo que sea aquí no está-

-¿Pero es que no tenemos ni una pista?- se quejó Natsu cruzando sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Pues…- Lucy puso su mano en su mentón tratando de recordar exactamente lo que el cliente había dicho – Solo sabemos que es un artefacto mágico que ha estado mucho tiempo aquí, es un mito que venía con el lugar cuando lo compraron-

-Ósea que tal vez ni siquiera exista- dijo Gray acomodándose más en la silla.

-Bueno eso no podremos saberlo hasta que no acabemos de revisar todo el lugar- les regaño Erza con las manos en la cintura, volteo hacia la escalera y se asomó tratando de buscar una solución para buscar más rápida. –Gray ¿tú y Juvia ya acabaron aquí?-

Al escuchar su nombre Juvia dejo de poner atención a la fauna y se acercó al resto de sus compañeros.

-Creo que si…- contesto Gray por los dos.

-Faltan tres pisos completos y el sótano- resoplo Lucy curioseando las plantas que Juvia había estado regando.

-Bien cambiemos de táctica- dijo Erza como una orden –Wendy y Charle les toca el primer piso-

-Si Erza-san- con emoción la pequeña maga fue tomada por Charle para empezar su tarea de inmediato.

-Gray el segundo piso-

-Bien- dijo comenzando su camino al segundo piso, Juvia estuvo a punto de seguirlo pero Erza la detuvo

-Juvia tú y Lucy buscaran en el tercero-

-¿Qué?- resonó Lucy con sorpresa ya que siempre que se refería a Gray era implícito que Juvia iba con él.

-Natsu y yo iremos al sótano- se señaló a ella misma y tomo a Natsu de la bufanda para obligarle a seguirle. –Me asegurare de que no rompas ni quemes nada-

-Pero… pero…-

-Juvia quería ir con Gray-sama- chillo la Loxar siendo abandonada con Lucy.

-Bien pues no queda de otra…- ambas chicas bajaron al piso que les correspondía y comenzaron la búsqueda que para Lucy ya se estaba volviendo un fastidio.

Llevaban casi una hora cuando Juvia subió a un estante alto donde se encontraba un solo libro, cuando lo tomo entre sus manos se dio cuenta que no era un libro común y corriente, era evidentemente más grande que cualquier otro, la cubierta en color verde estaba grabada a mano con detalles muy específicos que se ramificaban y unían entre sí pero lo más extraño es que no tenía título, y cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que tampoco tenía nada escrito en su interior a pesar de lo grueso que era.

-Lucy-san- llamo a su compañera para enseñarle el libro.

-¿Qué ocurre Juvia?- contesto la chica para darse vuelta y encontrar el extraño libro en manos de la maga de agua.

-Este libro no tiene nada escrito ¿no le parece extraño?-

-Veamos…- intento sostenerlo, pero en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos ocurrió algo inexplicable. A su mente llegaron miles de imágenes y escenarios donde la maga delante de ella era la protagonista. Era como si su mente de repente estuviera llena de nueva información, pero era tanta que no pudo evitar caer al suelo y vio escenas de un reino perdido en la lluvia, vio a una niña ser alejada de sus padres y por un minuto encontró las memorias de una chica melancólica que caminaba solitaria en medio de una tormenta.

Tomo su cabeza con fuerza cuando una escena inesperada llego a ella y sabía se quedaría mejor grabada que ninguna en su mente, porque la vio frente al ser a quien profesaba su amor y la vio ser ella quien le arrebatara vida en un injustificado ataque.

Lanzo lejos el libro buscando deshacerse de aquella escena pero apenas si podía respirar y las memorias seguían frescas en su cabeza repitiéndose increíblemente rápido. Ni siquiera había sentido que era fuertemente sacudida por Juvia que le tenía sostenida de ambos brazos.

-Lucy-san ¿se encuentra bien?-

Lucy no pudo sopesar palabra pero aun así asintió suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Gray llego rápidamente al haber escuchado las voces de las chicas.

-Lucy-san, creo que se siente mal-

-No le abras hecho algo o si…- pregunto Gray con fingida seriedad.

-¡Gray-sama! Juvia no sería capaz…- contesto inflando un poco los cachetes.

-Juvia…- susurro Lucy con la tristeza impregnada en su voz. –Juvia…-

Y se abrazó de ella ante los ojos confundidos de la maga de agua que solo poso sus manos en la espalda de Lucy.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Natsu preocupado llegando con Erza, se notaba que ambos habían escuchado el alboroto también. Voltearon la mirada a las dos chicas en el suelo y ante la mirada incrédula de todos Lucy comenzó a llorar.

-¿Lucy-san?- replico confundida. Wendy se acercó lentamente pero no pregunto nada. Todos esperaron plantados en su lugar y en silencio escuchando los sollozos que se perdían en el eco del lugar.

-Juvia…- susurro dentro de su llanto –Perdóname, no sabía que… perdóname- las memorias que aún se revelaban ante ella eran tan vividas que sintió en carne propia la tristeza, pero sintió también felicidad y sintió temor de las escenas que de manera sobreentendía aun no ocurrían.

Todos se miraban entre si confundidos esperando una explicación, Wendy vio el libro recién descubierto por las magas tirado y pensó en recogerlo pero Lucy la detuvo.

-¡No lo toques…!- le dijo con un tono más alto del que creía haber usado. –Perdón… es que cuando lo toque yo…- pero no sabía cómo expresarlo. –Bueno no sé qué ocurrió pero de alguna manera pude ver las memorias de Juvia-

Todos miraron incrédulos como Lucy le sacaba a Natsu la bufanda sin permiso para envolver el libro sin tocarlo.

-Lucy-san… ¿usted pudo ver los recuerdos de Juvia?- pregunto la maga de agua con expectación.

-Pero ¿Por qué de Juvia?- pregunto Erza con los brazos cruzados.

-Sera porque ella lo toco antes que yo…- Lucy parecía mucho mejor pero se sentía apenada por poseer algo que no le pertenecía, aun si no fuera por gusto propio.

-¿Crees que ese sea el artefacto mágico? Lucy-san- pregunto Wendy intentando quitar algo de la tensión que se había creado.

-Es posible-

-Llevémoslo con el cliente tal sea esto lo que buscaba- propuso Natsu acercándose a Lucy para que se sostuviera de él.

Mientras se dirigían a casa del cliente Lucy se debatía si contar o no esa última escena.

Juvia se sintió extraña, no era como si su vida estuviera oculta pero había cosas de su pasado que prefería tomar como si jamás hubieran pasado y algo en particular que debía discutir con ella.

-Si es esto precisamente lo que buscaba- el cliente era un señor de bigote, bajito y chistoso que se aferraba a la pipa en su mano. Inmediatamente puso el libro en un apartado de cristal en lo alto de un estante.

-Creímos que no sabía de a que artefacto se trataba- le dijo Gray con los brazos cruzados.

-Y no lo sabía…- contesto el cliente restándole importancia –Sabia que debía ser un libro pero siendo una biblioteca mandarlos a buscar un libro habría sido una tontería. Mi única pista era que estaba en la biblioteca y algo más-

-¿Qué más?- pregunto Lucy con anticipación.

-Cuando compre la biblioteca me hablaron del artefacto, dijeron que era peligroso que se quedara ahí ya que cualquiera podía dar con él, lo único que se sabía era que la última persona que había sido presa de él se había suicidado. Pero no se preocupen no pienso usarlo, solo quería sacarlo de ahí-

Los presentes se miraron entre si y luego a Lucy con preocupación, era obvio que siendo magos las posibilidades de caer ante sus efectos era remotas. Lucy les dio una mirada conciliadora que les decía que ya se sentía mejor.

-Bien aquí tienen lo acordado- puso en manos de Erza un saco de tamaño mediano con monedas de oro que curiosamente dejaban en los chicos insatisfacción. Salieron lentamente de la casa.

-¿Segura que ya te sientes bien? – pregunto Natsu al ver a Lucy más animada.

-Si…- respondió con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba inquieta.

Cuando llegaron a Magnolia pasada la media noche, todo parecía medianamente normal, incluso habían olvidado el asunto por un minuto en el tren mientras Natsu moría por el movimiento y los demás jugaban para entretenerse.

-Bien pues nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Lucy agitando el brazo animadamente. Sus compañeros no muy convencidos la dejaron en la puerta de su casa.

-Espere Lucy-san- dijo Juvia regresando rápidamente. –Quisiera hablar con usted-

Lucy paso saliva, realmente necesitaba pensar y un interrogatorio no le apetecía para nada.

-No quiero incomodarla- dijo con preocupación –Solo quisiera pedirle que, si usted se enteró de algo de mi pasado, es decir usted vio de donde proviene Juvia… yo bueno solo no diga nada por favor- Junto las manos en señal de súplica y luego salió corriendo.

A Lucy le confundió al principio ya que no se había parado a razonar en ello pero en cuanto lo hizo se sintió incapaz de meter la llave a su puerta.

-Su familia…- susurro para sí misma – Juvia… ¿una princesa?-

A pesar de que Juvia no se lo esperaba Gray le estaba esperando una calle más adelante.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto con fingida despreocupación

-Si… -contesto Juvia afligida pero con cierta emoción de verlo ahí.

-Erza y Wendy dijeron que estaban cansadas y por eso no te esperaron- le explico Gray a pesar de que ella no se lo pregunto.

-Ya veo- dijo Juvia sin percatarse de la mentira de Gray, quien realmente les había propuesto retirarse.

Caminaron en silencio y cuando estaban a punto de llegar a Fairy Hills vieron una carreta y a Erza y a Wendy platicando con un hombre de elegante traje negro.

-Oh mi Lady pero si es usted- resonó el hombre viendo hacia Juvia pero ella no comprendió -Alteza he venido para llevarla a casa-

-Lleva a Juvia ¿a casa?-

Gray se quedó en shock, Juvia poso una mano sobre su pecho y observo al hombre que abría la puerta de la carreta incitándola a subir por alguna razón que aun desconocía.

* * *

 **Wooo como les explico que estoy harta de armar teorias locas en mi cabeza xp jajaja bien pues creo que lo notaron pero esta historia tendria continuidad despues de la saga de Tártaros si no se hubiera disuelto el gremio ay :´v si tristeza mil.**

 **Pero pues a ver que sale... gruvia obviamente pero puede que sea mas interesante jajaja**

 **Dejen comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
